tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of JCB models
The Company od JCB manufactured a wide range of machines over the companies history. This list is the main index list that is to provide an index to those items the main articles list should NOT include every model but just a summary of the product ranges and significant machine / range introductions for the more modern lines. The early (Pre 1980s) main models should appear in both lists. Model Range Early Machines (pre 1980s) * Tipping Trailer (Screw) 1947 * Tipping Trailer (Hydraulic) 1948 * JCB Si-Draulic Loader 1951 * JCB Major Loader 1948 * JCB Master Loader 1951 * JCB Hydraulic Excavator MK1 (First built 1953) * JCB Loadover 1953 * JCB Hydra-Digga 1956 * JCB 4 1960 * JCB Dumpers - 15, 22.5 & 30 cwt. 1964 * JCB 1 Digger 1963 * JCB 2 Digger range 1964 (3 cylinder Nuffield engine) ** JCB 2B - 1964 Detachable backhoe version ** JCB 2BII - 1968-76 ** JCB 2D - 1970-80 (Leyland 4/98 70 hp engine) * JCB 3 series - 1961 (Ford skid unit) ** JCB 3 1961 (3 cylinder Nuffield engine) after 1962 ** JCB 3C - 1963 (4 cylinder Nuffield) ** JCB 3CII - 1967 ** JCB 3CIII - 1977 ** JCB 3D - 1967 * JCB 3CX range - 1980 * JCB 4 series - 1960 ** JCB 4C - 1962 (4 cylinder Nuffield) ** JCB 4CII - 1967 * JCB 5C- 1969-73 11 ton with a 77 hp Perkins 4.248 engineCP&M, V7 No.5, p33 * JCB 6 - 1966-66 ** JCB 6C - 1966-71 ** JCB 6D -1968 * JCB 7 - 1964-66 based on the American "Hopto" design & Ford engine ** JCB 7B - 1969-73 ** JCB 7C - 1969-71 * JCB 8C - 1971-74 * JCB 8D - 1971-73 * JCB 900 Loading Shovel Range (Chaseside derived models) ** JCB 900 - 1963-1990 ** JCB 902 - 1971-73 ** JCB 1250 - 1970-73 Replacement for JCB 1000 Loading shovel ** JCB 1500 - 1962-68 ** JCB 1750 - 1967-73 ** JCB 2000 - 1962-69 ** JCB 3000 - 1964-74 * JCB Tracked Shovel range ** JCB 110 - 1971-74 68 hp ** JCB 110B- 1973-79 73 hp ** JCB 112 - 1975-79 ? hp ** JCB 114 - 1976-79 ? hp * JCB 400 series loading Shovels (JCB designed range) ** JCB 410 - 1981 ** JCB 411 - 1994 ** JCB 412 - 1985 ** JCB 413 - 1973 ** JCB 415 - 1985 ** JCB 416 - 1994 ** JCB 418 - 1973 ** JCB 423 - 1975 ** JCB 428 - 1975 ** JCB 435 - 1988 * JCB 800 Excavator Range - 1973-92 Various boom and track widths options (replaced by JS range) ** JCB 805 ExcavatFor 1976 ** JCB 806 Excavator 1973 ** JCB 807 Excavator 1973 ** JCB 808 Excavator 1975 ** JCB 811 Excavator 1985 ** JCB 812 Excavator 1985 ** JCB 814 Excavator 1985 ** JCB 816 Excavator 1989 ** JCB 818 Excavator 1985 ** JCB 820 Excavator 1985 * JCB 801 Mini Excavator * JCB 500 series Loadall Range (Telescopic Handler) launched as the JCB 520 in 1977. The line up had grown to a 12 model range in 1995, with some models specially specified for Agricultural applications. ** JCB 520-55 - 2 ton to 5.5 mtr max lift ** JCB 537-130 - 3.7 ton to 13 mtr max lift * JCB SL3000 Loading shovel (was a Chaseside a model) * JCB 712 1988 Dumper * JCB 716 1990 Dumper Modern Machinery Line Up (post 1980s) *JCB 1CX Mini Backhoe Loader *JCB 2CX Range - Launched in 1990 *JCB 3CX Range - launched 1980, with the Sitemaster version in October 1981 *JCB 4CX Range - launched 198 ? * JCB Dumpster - tracked mini dumper *JCB Compact Excavator Range - Launched in 1989 covers Micro, Mini and Midi size models ** JCB 801.4 ** JCB 8018 ** JCB 8085 ;2013 range * JCB 8014 CTS - 1564kg 2.357m 2.501m * JCB 8016 CTS - 1590kg 2.457m 2.559m * JCB 8018 CTS - 1822kg 3.075m 2.846m * JCB 8020 CTS - 2060kg 2.621m 2.772m * JCB 8025 ZTS - 2806kg / 2833kg 2.832m 3.158m * JCB 8026 CTS - 2867kg 2.74m 3.22m * JCB 8030 ZTS - 3217kg 3.119m 3.205m * JCB 8035 ZTS - 3651kg 3.512m 3.482m * JCB 8040 ZTS - 4300kg 3.525m 3.843m * JCB 8045 ZTS - 4750kg 3.725m 3.977m * JCB 8050 RTS - 5253kg 3.973m 4.102m * JCB 8055 RTS - 5500kg 3.973m 4.102m * JCB 8055 ZTS - 5177kg 3.973m 4.102m * JCB 8065 RTS - 6584kg 4.35m 4.271m * JCB 8085 ZTS - 8026kg 4.345m 4.58m *JCB JS Excavator Range - 1992- current 360 excavators **JCB JS 70 **JCB JS 140 **JCB JS 145 **JCB JS 160 **JCB JS 200 **JCB JS 220 **JCB JS 260 **JCB JS 290 **JCB JS 330 **JCB JS 460 45 tonne, 305 hp Isuzu 6-cylinder *JCB JS Wheeled Excavator Range **JCB JS 130W **JCB JS 140W **JCB JS 145W **JCB JS 150W **JCB JS 160W **JCB JD 175W **JCB JS 180W **JCB JS 200W *JCB Wheeled Loader Range includes Agri and Wastemaster spec versions **JCB 403 **JCB 406 **JCB 407 **JCB 409 **JCB 410 **JCB 411 **JCB 412 Farm Master **JCB 414 **JCB 416 **JCB 426 **JCB 434 **JCB 436 **JCB 456 HT & ZX versions, with a Cummins 6CT 8.3C 215 hp engine (introduced 1997, 456HT in 2000) *JCB Materials Handler Range (smaller compact wheel loaders) *JCB Telehander Range Loadall **JCB 506-36 **JCB 507-42 **JCB 509-42 **JCB 510-56 **JCB 515-40 - compact loadall **JCB 520-40 - 2 ton to 4 m lift **JCB 529-50 - 2 ton to 5 m lift **JCB 524-50 - 2.4 ton to 5.3 m lift **JCB 527-55 - 2.7 ton to 5.6 m lift **JCB 526-55 Agri **JCB 530-120 3 ton to 12 metre lift **JCB 531-70 Agri **JCB 531-70 125 hp perkins engine, 3.1 tonne capacity, 2.4tonne to 7 m lift (2007) **JCB 532-120 76hp (106hp turbo option) Perkins, 3.2 tonne to 12 m lift **JCB 533-105 80hp Perkins, 3.3 ton to 10.22 m max lift (2002) **JCB 535-95 **JCB 535-125-HiViz **JCB 535-140-HiViz **JCB 537-135 76hp (106hp turbo option) Perkins, 3.7 tonne to 13.5m lift **JCB 540-150 **JCB 540-170 4 tonne capacity, 2.5 tonne to 16.7m lift **JCB 541-10 Agri 4 ton to 10 m Agri spec with JCB Engine **JCB 541-70 **JCB 550-170 *JCB Forklift Range ** JCB 926 ** JCB 930 ** JCB 940 *JCB Teletruk range Forklift/materials handler **JCB TLT20 **JCB TLT25 **JCB TLT30 *JCB Compact machinery **JCB 1CX Compact backhoe loader based on robot unit **JCB Dumpster **JCB Robot Skid steer loader **JCB 165 **JCB 403 wheeled loader *JCB Dumper Range **JCB 712 - 1988-96 a 13- ton forward control dumper **JCB 714 - 2000-current a 14-ton dumper, 150 hp Cummins engine **JCB 716 - 1990-96 a 17 ton dumper **JCB 718 - 2001-current an 18 ton dumper **JCB 722 - 2004-current a 22 ton 6-wd dumper *JCB Fastrac Range- (for main article) **JCB Fastrac 1000 series **JCB Fastrac 2000 series **JCB Fastrac 3000 series **JCB Fastrac 7000 series Introduced July 2008 **JCB Fastrac 8000 series (High hp Range) *JCB Hydropower range ** JCB Hydraulic breakers ** JCB Hydraulic power packs ** Disc cutter ** JCB Pumps ** JCB Drill ** JCB Diamond core drill *JCB Compaction (Vibromax rollers and plates) ** JCB Vibrator plate range ** JCB Tamper range ** JCB Single drum roller range ** JCB Double drum roller range ** JCB Tandem roller range ** JCB Trench compactor range ** JCB Towed vibratory compactor *JCB Ground Care - range of machinery ** JCB Zero turn mower *JCB Groundhog - Utility vehicle / tool carrier ** 4x4 ** 6x4 *JCB Wastemaster range A number of lines are now supplied in special specification geared to the waste and recycling industries requirements. These include extra / heavy duty guarding, reversing camera and sensors, modified ventilation systems, Improved access and servicing, extra warning beacons, etc. * Midi excavators * 360 excavators * Wheeled loading shovels * Telehandlers/loadalls ans Telemaster machines * Teletruks * Range of Sorting grabs and rotators * Wheeled excavators modified with high rise /elevating cabs for filling waste bins or sorting operations and 2 piece booms or material handler boom and stick. * Skid steers * JCB Generators ** from 8 kva to 550 kva in open and canopy options. * JCB Lighting Tower * JCB light equipment * JCB Merchandise A Range of products are marketed by JCB with the Logo on Such as work wear and accessories commonly given out as corporate gifts. Ancilary equipment * JCB Buckets a full range of GP, HD, and ditching buckets offered for all machines, with and without quick hitch firring. * JCB Quick hitch * JCB Hammermaster a range of Hydraulic breakers * JCB Sweeper * JCB Sweeper collector * range of fixed and quick change Forks and buckets to fit all machines * JCB Auger * JCB Ripper tooth * JCB Pole grab * JCB Hook attachment fits on forks * JCB Patch planner * JCB Kerbmaster * JCB Waste skip * JCB Extension jib * JCB Grain pusher * JCB Bale grab range * JCB Log grab * JCB Muck grab * JCB Waste grab * JCB Box tipper * JCB Bale spike * JCB Scraper blade * JCB Snow plough * JCB Grain bucket * JCB High tip bucket * JCB Multiprocessors Jaw / shears for demolition JCB Engines Engine line also sold in various packaged units to other OEM to utilise in there own machinery. *JCB Engine Range **JCB 444 engine line Licensed JCB branded products The name is also used by other companies under license on various products, such as models , kids toys, power tools etc. as is done by Caterpillar Inc.. See also * JCB for company history * List of Machinery Dealers References / sources * based on various JCB publications and adverts External links * Official web site Category:Lists Category:JCB